


Preface

by powerpuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerpuff/pseuds/powerpuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets a man in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this months ago. Probably won't be continued.

"Voldemort! Get back here!" 

Harry chases after him, a dog's leash flapping behind him. Voldemort runs off for the billionth time, and Harry has had enough of it. Once he catches the dumb dog, he's going to give in to his crazy Aunt Bellatrix and give the dog to her. She's been demanding for his dog for ages. Merlin knows why.

Voldemort has been nothing but trouble, getting his dad hospitalized, his Uncle Sirius almost being arrested, and even somehow giving Harry a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead! Harry swears the dog is cursed.

When Harry runs into someone and falls over, he just knows it was Voldemort's fault. The dog is barking wildly, and Harry groans in pain and frustration.

Suddenly he hears a fake cough, the ones people use to get someone else's attention. Harry looks up and immediately scrambles off the man he was just laying on.

"I'm so sorry. That was an accident. I was just chasing after my stupid dog, and--"

The man stands up and brushes off the dirt on his clothes, offering a hand to Harry.

Letting himself be pulled up, Harry continues, "Th--thanks."

The stranger eyes Harry's face for seconds before a flawless smile slowly slides onto his face. "You're very welcome."

Harry shivers. 

"My name is Tom Riddle. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

Voldemort barks from somewhere nearby, and Harry turns to the dog. "It's--ah--it's Harry." Harry looks back at the taller man with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, but I have to go retrieve my dog."

The man makes waves a hand at the apology. "It's fine, Harry. I understand." His name sounds like a purr of delight from the man.

"R--right. I'll just--be going now. Bye." 

Tom doesn't reply, continuing to merely smile. Harry tries to hide the shiver down his spine and turns away. He misses the calculating look in the man's eyes.


End file.
